Lips of an Angel
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto rekindle a forbidden romance. Pairing include SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruIno, and onesided InoSaku. There is character death. This is a song fic.


Kanoi: HEY! I have another songficcy. Much more SasuNaru this time, too.

Sasuke: Do I die this time?

Kanoi: Nope! Someone else does though.

Naruto: I-it's not me is it?

Kanoi: No, don't worry. ANYWAY, I'm pretty happy with this, and I really enjoyed writing it (mostly because I found this awesome pen to write with, lol). Hope you like it too.

Naruto: Kanoi doesn't own Naruto, though she greatly wishes she did. But even so, do not sue her. She makes no money off of this e..endv…

Sasuke: "Endeavor," Dobe.

Naruto: Shut up, Teme!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke quietly rushed from his room, clutching his phone. Once in the safety of the kitchen he flipped open his cellphone.

"Why are you calling so late?" the raven haired man whispered.

"I'm sorry," came a sniffling voice from the other side.

"Naruto, are you crying?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I just… I really want to see you. Can you make it out?" Naruto asked timidly, cautiously.

Sasuke cast a glance to his bedroom where his wife Sakura was currently sleeping.

After a moment's pause he answered, "Where do you want to meet?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

Sasuke met Naruto at the front of the hospital. The blonde looked exhausted with disheveled hair and dark, sunken eyes.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked as he approached the blonde.

Naruto let out a heavy sight and rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ino's not doing so well," the blonde answered.

Sasuke wrapped a comforting arm around Naruto.

"Let's go for a walk," Sasuke whispered softly.

The blonde gave a weak nod and let Sasuke lead him away from the sterile building.

!#$&()

Naruto slid down the wall to sit on the dirty ground, while Sasuke stood staring at the old school.

"I shouldn't have called you," Naruto murmered, "Sakura-chan will be worried."

"She doesn't know I'm here," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"What?" the blonde exclaimed as he hopped up. "Why not?"

The dark haired man stayed silent for a moment as he gazed at the building.

He finally answered, "I guess I just wanted you to myself."

Naruto froze and then looked to the ground.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke enveloped the blonde.

"Sasuke…"

And Naruto found himself melting into the embrace.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Naruto stood from the bed and started to get dressed.

"I need to get back to the hospital," Naruto said flatly, "and you should get back home."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sasukr agreed. "I hope Ino gets better."

"Thanks," Naruto whispered.

The two shared a passionate kiss, reluctant to part.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Sasuke woke from a dream, panicked at first. He calmed down when he realized Sakura wasn't in bed. She had decided to give Naruto a break and stay at the hospital with Ino for the night.

Then his phone rang. Naruto's name lit up the screen, reminding him of the dream he had just woken up from.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

As Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke he felt nauseous. He couldn't believe he was doing these things – especially in the bed he shared with Ino, and would share again once she returned from the hospital… If she ever did return.

What Naruto really worried about, though, was Sakura finding out. She loved Sasuke so much and would be utterly heartbroken if she found out about this affair…

The same way that Naruto and Ino had been heartbroken and driven to each other by the Uchiha-Haruno wedding.

"Will Ino be upset?" Sasuke whispered in the darkness.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto countered.

"I don't think she has a clue," the raven head answered.

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Hello?" Naruto answered his phone tiredly.

"You sound tired," the voice from the other end observed.

"Ino's in really bad shape tonight," Naruto explained.

"Naruto, you should go home and get some rest. You know Sakura, myself, or anyone else would be happy to stay with her for you," the voice chided.

"I'm fine, Sasuke," Naruto snapped.

"Naruto…"

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I should get back to the hospital," Naruto whispered as he sat up, swinging his naked legs off the bed.

Pale arms snaked around the blonde's tanned stomach.

"Stay a little longer," Sasuke almost pleaded, lips moving against Naruto's exposed shoulder.

"But Ino…" the blonde began to protest.

"Sakura's with her."

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips and pulled him back into the bed.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Naruto leaned against the stark-white wall; his once bright blue eyes stared down at the shiny tile floor.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

Sasuke's nose crinkled in distaste. The hospital reeked of cleaning products.

"How can you stand the smell of this place?" the dark haired man asked.

Naruto's head shot up to glare at his companion, eyes momentarily regaining some of their lost light.

"Don't change the subject!" the blonde snapped.

Sasuke's own eyes hardened.

"If you must know, I came here because I'm worried about you," the elder of the two growled coldly, referring to the dark circles under Naruto's tired eyes.

The blonde lowered his head again.

"I'm fine," he murmered.

Sasuke put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto…"

A nurse suddenly appeared.

"Uzumaki-san, can you spare a moment?" the nurse asked.

"Of course," the blonde replied. He firmly shrugged off Sasuke's hand. "See ya around, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke watched with well-concealed remorse as the blonde disappeared down the hallway.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Right before his key entered the lock, Naruto paused.

"Sasuke…" the blonde whispered.

Sasuke's attention immediately snapped to his companion.

"Hm…?"

"Thank you," Naruto whispered shyly, "for tonight. I actually had fun."

The faintest of smiles lit up Sasuke's face. He softly turned the blonde to look at him.

"No problem, Dobe," the raven-head responded before softly caressing the blonde's lips with his own. Far too soon after he pulled away.

He loveingly brushed a piece of blonde hair from Naruto's forehead.

"Get some rest," the Uchiha whispered.

Naruto nodded and unlocked his door.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Naruto stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach a shoebox. He had originally been looking for some pictures from his youth, but it had soon turned into a spring cleaning extravaganza. He was desperate for anything that would keep his mind off his wife's failing health.

Finally his fingers gripped the edge of the box. A moment later an avalanche of papers came falling onto the blonde. Naruto blinked a moment, trying to catch up with what had just happened. A low, aggravated growl came from his throat, and Naruto bent down to pick up the mess.

Then something caught his eye. Amongst the mess was an envelope with his name on it. It was written in Ino's immaculate script. Naruto took hold of the envelope and plopped down to investigate. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_**Naruto,**_

_**If you are reading this, then I'm afraid something has happened. I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me. I know we were never meant to be, but I do still love you in a way I thought I never would. I have no doubt you feel the same.**_

_**I wish you had been able to have the one you really wanted – Sasuke. But then I wish I could have had Sakura. Sadly, she was too blind to see it all. She stole love away from all of us, but strangely I do not hold any ill will towards her. I know you and Sasuke don't either. All we ever wanted was for hr to be happy, right?**_

_**Please know that no matter what happens I hold nothing against you. You did more for me than was ever necessary. I hope I brought you at least a little comfort and happiness as well.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Ino Uzumaki**_

The phone ringing jolted Naruto away from the odd letter. He carefully made his way to the phone, making sure to step over all the papers.

"Hello?" the blonde said into the phone.

"Uzumaki-san?" It was Ino's doctor.

Naruto felt a knot form in his stomach and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Yes?" the blonde responded as steadily as he could.

"I'm afraid Ino-san has passed away. I'm sorry," the doctor said gravely.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Sasuke staggered to the hall phone, wondering who the hell would be calling his house in the middle of the night. He violently yanked the phone out of it's cradle.

"Hello?" he barked.

"Sasuke…" came a distant voice on the other end.

The Uchiha's eyes widened momentarily in shock before blinking in confusion.

"Naruto?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Me thinks I write too much angst.

Sasuke: I thought you said there was no such thing.

Kanoi: True!

Naruto: You killed Ino!? What did she ever do to you?

Kanoi: Yeah, I did feel bad for that. I do like her a lot… I think I kill off the characters I like too much. And I leave the other ones I like all heartbroken.

Sasuke: Why the hell was the dobe married to her anyway?

Kanoi: Cause you married Sakura!  
Sasuke: And why would I do that?

Kanoi: To revive your clan.

Naruto: You're heartless Teme!

Kanoi: Anyway, while they have their lovers' spat, I'll do some explaining. I purposely didn't explain what Ino was ill with. I have one idea in my head that I like, but I decided to leave it up to the reader to decide. Also, I don't particularly like how Ino's letter turned out, but it was my way of putting her in here without giving away what was killing her. Also, the semi-open ending was very intentional. I didn't feel good giving it a solid ending, so I did this instead. That's about all I have to say, but if any of you have any other question feel free to ask and I'll see if I can answer. Also, I'd love to hear what your ideas of what killed Ino are.


End file.
